This invention relates to providing a system for improved thermoplastic induction-welding. More particularly, this invention relates to new compositions of matter that can be used to induction-weld seams in polymer pipes.
Since the earliest days of plumbing, water and drainage pipes have been made of metal and connected by welding or threading. Threaded pipes are difficult to assemble and manufacture, and welding requires substantial skill and risks causing fire or other property damage due to extreme heat and hazardous fumes. More recently, plastic pipes such as PVC (polyvinyl chloride), ABS (acrylonitrile butadience styrene), and PE (polyethylene) pipes have been implemented; however, these require volatile, messy, and toxic solvents in order to bond properly. Improvements in bonding methodology would be helpful to improve bond quality and to reduce installation hazards.